


Snow Melts When Touched

by Forensic_awkwardness



Category: Beastly (2011), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forensic_awkwardness/pseuds/Forensic_awkwardness
Summary: Reader is a student in a prestigious academy that they probably don't belong in, and Bakugou Katsuki makes sure to remind them. Best friends with Midoriya they survive the taunts and egomaniac each and every day. But what happens when he disappears? What happens when a mysterious man takes you in and you fall in love? Or maybe you fall in love with someone else? This is based off of the movie Beastly (2011).
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Snow Melts When Touched

It was a paramount day for U.A. High. Not only was they evening sky a perfect baby blue with puffy clouds that could be compared to cotton candy or a lamb's wool, but the elections for school president were running smoothly. Especially for the one and only Bakugou Katsuki. The most pretentious, yet undeniably attractive as hell, person ever. He was running for school president of course, and today was his big speech.

As the large crowd of students gathered before him as he stepped onto the podium, smug smile plastered onto his face, and red eyes confident as ever. You leaned on a pillar from afar watching him, wondering if he really was who he was. An egomaniac, self centered, aggressive male who couldn't give any shits who was who and what they felt. His red eyes, like a fiery sunset, you couldn't help if he was hiding something in those eyes--  
"Oh is the speeches today? I totally forgot to bring my notes and camera," Midoriya said with a bit of a pitied whimper, scratching his green hair with that weak smile on his face. You gave a snicker, and tapped his shoulder,"I don't know, maybe you can try to remember everything extensively in that big dorky brain of yours," you said to him playfully, but having a bit of kind undertone. Classic Midoriya. He was a big editor in the school paper. He took extensive notes all the time in events like this.  
"O-oh c'mon (y/n)," he said with a blush playing on his freckled cheeks.  
You leaned over resting your head on his shoulder for a moment, also known as a love tap, you smiled at him with a warmness about you,"What? There's nothing to be ashamed of, you are intelligent. And-- a bit dorky. But that's your charm, and there is no one else I would want to be best friends with," you said to him.  
His eyes lit up,"Really?"  
You nodded with a certain firmness,"Of course!--"  
"Listen up you twerps!" Bakugou shouted, demanding the full attention of the room. You closed your mouth, not uttering another word for Midoriya. Your eyes were now fully focusing on Bakugou, his hands were in his pockets, shoulders tense, wicked sharp smile. He really knew how he wanted to present himself to the room.  
"Power is the only thing that matters in this world. Beauty also helps. If you can't make it because of your powerless quirk, I suggest you go ahead and kill yourself right now."  
Some people gasped, you felt a slick sludge form in your throat. You couldn't help but feel if he was talking to you.  
He continued on,"And those who do have power, you cannot beat me. I am number one!"  
His voice was vicious, and sharp. And yet people were clapping along to his speech. People really cheered on this guy?!  
Possibly from fear from 'The King' to kill their social lives if they disagree with him.  
"You might be wondering why this relates to me being president. It doesn't! And I don't care! Haha, I just want this in my transcript."  
A couple of laughs roared in the audience, you didn't join in.  
"Anyway if you don't vote for me, you'll regret it," he said glaring at the crowd, small explosions popped our of his hands, or claws, whatever you preferred to call them. You heard Midoriya beside you wince at how painful the speech was,"Ahhh Kaachan," he whimpered in full worry and concern.  
"Weren't you two friends at one point?" You asked in disbelief. He nodded nervously,"Yeah... I'd like to believe we still are but--" he shook his head a bit violently, and smiled at you,"Nevermind, haha!"  
You looked at him with a concern, and sympathy. He was trying to put on a brave face for him and you.  
"I'm sorry," you said to him but then were cut off from Bakugou again. He was screaming, eating up the audiences praises. 

You and Midoriya left the crowd, not wanting to watch anymore.


End file.
